Stuck in the Middle
by anonymousturtlelover
Summary: Continuation of my first story, "Caught in the Middle". Its summer and the gang can finally relax, or so they think. New problems are rising. How will Madison get her way out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yay for new stories! I suggest looking at the first story so you get the general idea for this one. It will follow 3B in a slightly different way. The Nogitsune isnt working alone either! Thoughts an reviews are welcome :)**

It was finally summer. It's been months after the defeat of the alphas and things were finally going back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get in a town full of werewolves.

The last bell rang and Madison watched as kids shouted and cheered running out of class and down the halls. She smiled and walked to her locker grabbing everything she needed. She couldn't help but think and reflect on everything that's happened to her these last few months. She was brought out of her thoughts when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ready to go? Stiles and the others are waiting for us." Isaac smiled down at her as she turned around and nodded. Closing her locker and putting her hand in his the two walked down the hall and out of the school. They climbed into the back of Stiles' jeep, Lydia in the front. Scott was riding his bike behind them.

"So, what craziness do you think we'll get ourselves into next?" Stiles joked as he drove up to Lydia's house and stopped in her driveway. Madison glared at him while Isaac laughed. Climbing out of the Jeep Lydia gave him a stern look.

"You can keep joking about it but when something does happen, you'll wish that's exactly what is was." And with that she grabbed her bag and closed the door walking inside the nice house. After learning Lydia was a Banshee things started making alot more sense. It definitely explained the screaming and finding bodies. They all still felt pretty bad for her though.

Stiles was back on the road heading towards Scott's house to celebrate and relax. Isaac wrapped his arm around Madison and hugged her as he planted a small kiss on her nose. Stiles glared at them through his rear view mirror.

"hey now, there will be no making out in my Jeep, especially the back." Madison laughed and gave Stiles a friendly shove. He parked the car and they all climbed out and walked up to the door being greeted by Scott who parked his bike next to Stiles' Jeep. Walking in they were greeted by Melissa who was rushing out the door trying not to be late for work. Saying their hellos and goodbyes they walked into the kitchen to grab snacks while Scott picked a movie.

Isaac and Madison were on the love seat while Stiles and Scott were stretched out on the couch. They were like that for hours just enjoying the movies and each others company until Madison looked at the time on her phone.

"I should get home, I'm finally not grounded anymore and I'd like to keep it that way." She hugged a frowning Isaac before putting on her shoes. Stiles did the same.

"I'll take you home, I have to meet my dad at the station anyways." Grabbing their stuff they climbed into the Jeep and were back on the road. It was a nice and quiet night.

The drive was pretty silent since neither were sure what to discuss so they let the silence do the talking. Madison closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze that flowed in through the open windows. It wasn't until she heard Stiles complaining that she opened her eyes to look at him. She raised a brow watching him swat his arm around. Glancing at her he sighed annoyed,

"Stupid fly flew in and it won't leave, oh god I think it just flew into my mouth!" Madison laughed as she watched him gag and was about to make a joke until something caught her eye.

"Stiles look out!" Madison yelled at she pointed towards the road where a pair of bright blue eyes stood. Stiles slammed on the brakes making the Jeep come to a screeching halt. Madison got out first followed by Stiles and looked around for what they both saw. Stiles threw his arms in the air confused.

"What the hell was that?!" Madison only shrugged as she continued to look around. She suddenly turned toward the trees as she heard a faint shout of a man.

"Did you hear that?" She asked as she started walking towards the sound.

"No hear what? Madison! What do you hear!" He started to chase after her mumbling, "god this is like Lydia all over again.."

Madison ran as the voice got clearer and louder. It sounded like her dad making her very confused.

"dad?! Dad where are you?!" She only had little time to react when she heard Stiles telling her to watch out. Spinning around she saw a large shadowy figure run towards her and felt a sharp pain in her arm as she used her arms to shield herself. Within seconds it was gone again. Stiles held her arm that had three long scratch marks on it. Madison grimaced in pain as Stiles held her arm looking at it. He pulled out his phone and called Scott.

"Yo Scotty you gotta get down here, Madison just got attacked by something..I think it was a werewolf.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf**

Stiles agreed to meet Scott at Deaton's and helped Madison get back into the Jeep. She held her arm and tried not to move it around to cause herself anymore pain. Stiles was still mentally freaking out and kept asking dozens of questions.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Is it bleeding?"

"Is it healing?"

"Do you feel like your turning into a homicidal werewolf?"

"STILES!" Madison finally shouted having enough of his unhelpful babbling. He glanced at her before looking back at the road. She knew he was trying not to break the speed limit and praised him for it.

"Stiles..I'm fine. The pain has gone down a bit, but the sooner we get to the clinic, the sooner we can get the answers you want." Stiles gave a nod in agreement and made a final turn before pulling in front of the vets. Stiles got out and held open the door for her before rushing inside.

"Scott! You here?!" Stiles didn't even wait for an answer and immediately went to the back room. Madison was right behind him and saw Scott, Isaac and Deaton standing around the table in the middle. Bandages already laid out to be used. Isaac was the first to break the silence and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Madison hugged back and reassured him that she was okay before sitting on the table, Isaac holding her hand.

"Are you sure this was a werewolf?" Deaton asked looking between Stiles and Madison. Stiles only gave a useless shrug as he leaned against the wall.

"I thought it was, I mean it had glowing eyes and clawed her arm. Doesn't leave much room for argument." Deaton finished bandaging her arm before turning to Madison.

"Can you describe what it looked like?" Madison thought hard biting her lip.

"Well it was pretty dark so I couldn't see much. But he was right about the glowing eyes and claws. Although they didn't look normal, like Scott's and Isaac's." They all looked at her confused.

"You mean their eyes, or claws?" Deaton asked in a professional tone.

"Both. I-It's eyes were still blue, but just a lighter shade. And the claws..they looked almost black." Madison looked up at Deaton as he turned to look at all of them.

"Well? Do you know what it was?" Scott asked concerned. He was hoping he'd be able to enjoy his summer, but it didn't seem to look that way anymore. Deaton frowned hesitating with his answer.

"It doesn't sound like a werewolf. They usually won't go through all that trouble just to leave a scratch and leave. Especially alone. Is there anything else you can tell me Madison?" He watched her nod and bite her lip nervously. She took a breath before explaining.

"Before it attacked me..I heard my dad. It was like he was there in the woods, just calling for me." They all looked to Deaton as he seemed to go deep in thought.

"I'm sorry but, I think you all should leave now. I'll let you know if I find anything." Madison thanked him and walked out next to Isaac, Scott and Stiles trailing behind them.

"How do you feel?" Isaac asked looking at her worriedly. Madison smiled and looked at the trio.

"I feel fine, honest. But I won't be if I don't get home. I'm sure my dad is upset enough." They nodded and Stiles offered to drive her again.

"Sorry Stiles but..I think I'll ride with them this time. No offense.." Stiles gave a small motion of hurt as Scott patted him on the back. Thankfully Scott brought a car and not his bike. Isaac sat in the back with Madison as Scott drove. It was a silent ride until they got to her house. Isaac walked her to the door and held her hand.

"Are you sure your okay?" She smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm positive. It was just a scratch and thankfully nothing more." He nodded and kissed her one last time before getting back in the car. She watched the car drive out of sight before walking inside and locking the front door. Turning she saw her father sitting on the couch watching her with raised brows. She smiled guiltily stepping forward.

"You wanna explain why you were lat-What happened to your arm?" Madison was unsure how she was going to explain to him what happened. He was already up and gently held her arm looking at the bandage.

"It was an accident dad. We were uh, walking to Scott's house and some random dog came up to us and scratched me. Mrs. McCall fixed me up when we got to the house. It's fine, doesn't even hurt." He watched her carefully before nodding and kissing the top of her head. He went to the kitchen to heat up her dinner as she released a thankful sigh.

* * *

Madison yawned as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel as she sat on her bed. Tossing the towel on a chair she laid down and sighed deeply. She was worried. Once that creature attacked her she knew she was involved in another supernatural mystery. She hoped she was tired enough that when she closed her eyes, she would fall asleep. Sadly she had no luck. Taking her laptop she decided to try and do a little research and typed in, "Supernatural Creatures" in the search bar. Moments later she was looking at a long list of creatures and myths listed in alphabetical order. Looking at the clock she took a deep breath and started with the first name on the list. She was glad it was summer and didn't have to worry about school in the morning because she knew this would take longer than just all night.

After many hours of clicking and reading, Madison had fallen asleep at 5 O'clock in the morning, her laptop laying next to her. The list was almost finished and was at the beginning of creatures and myths under the letter W.

* * *

Deaton searched hard that night. Book through book, file through file and still found nothing. He had his theories but didn't want to be to quick to come to that conclusion yet. He had to be sure that what came into Beacon Hills was correct. After packing up his things and climbing into his car he headed onto the road. He needed the help of one he knew could confirm his accusations. One who knew just as much as him. Morrell.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison woke up feeling great. Looking at the clock she saw it read 1:26 PM. "Hmm I should sleep this late more often" she thought to herself. After getting up and going to the bathroom she noticed something about her reflection. Leaning in closer she saw a small speck of red at the corner of her mouth. After wiping it off she decided it was from the pizza she had last night.

After tugging on some clothes and making herself look decent she hopped downstairs to grab a piece of toast. Her father was already at the table reading the paper as he ate a bowl of cereal.

"Morning!" She said walking past him going towards the bread.

"Afternoon now. You missed morning." Her dad said with a laugh. "What were you doing last night? Found you passed out on your bed with your laptop wide open. Battery was dead so I plugged in your charger."

Madison nodded, "Thanks." The toast popped out of the toaster and she grabbed it taking a bite as she headed for the door.

"I'm going to Scott's, not sure when I'll be back" As she walked out the door she heard her dad mumble an "okay" and headed straight for Scott's house. She was glad he didn't live too far away and was able to get there by walking.

The air felt warm against her skin, the sun bright and shining in the middle of the sky. It was perfect. As she finally got to the house she knocked three times and patiently waited. She smiled as soon as she saw Mrs. McCall.

"Hi Madison, they're all upstairs so go on up" she said cheerfully. Madison thanked her and headed up the stairs, first door to the right. Walking in she saw Stiles laying upside down on Scott's bed and hanging halfway off. Isaac was in a chair and Scott was sitting on the floor. She immediately went to Isaac and sat in his lap as she listened to what the boys were already talking about.

"So has Deaton said anything yet about what attacked me?" Madison said after a moment of silence. Scott only shook his head.

"I tried calling this morning but he never answered. I then tried going to the clinic but no one was there either." Stiles just made a weird face.

"Maybe thats his specialty. Dissapearing out of nowhere" We all looked at him till he gave up and surrendered, going back to letting the blood rush to his head. They all went back to thinking.

After a half hour of absolutely nothing, they decided to give up. Thats when Stiles shot up sitting straight with a serious look on his face.

"Stiles? Whats wrong?" Scott said taking a step towards his friend.

"Lydia just texted me..It's happening again" Stiles looked at the three of them and wasn't surprised that they looked just as concerned as he was. Without thinking a second more they all ran downstairs and to the jeep. After climbing in they sped down the road to meet Lydia at the woods. It didn't take long, mostly because Stiles broke the speed limit a few times along the way, before they got there seeing Lydia pacing in front of her car. Stiles was the first one out, of course.

"Lydia! What happened are you okay?" His words came out rushed. She could only shake her head before taking a deep breath to explain.

"I-I was driving home and when I parked I realized I'm not at home. At first I thought I just took a wrong turn, I didn't realize it was supernatural until that.." Lydia lifted a finger and shakily pointed towards the trees where not that far away from them was a man, well what was left of him anyway. All that was left of him was his upper body and an arm. Madison never liked blood and gore so she quickly turned away and buried herself into Isaac's embrace who rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"So what, werewolves are eating people now?" Isaac asked unable to tear his eyes away from the body.

"It would be the first I've seen or heard of." Scott admitted.

"You think that's why Deaton left? Because he knew what happened?" Stiles suggested earning a glare from Scott and Isaac.

"Ok maybe not, but he's still on my list!" He added on while calling his dad to tell him about the body. Madison started to feel sick so she buried her face further into Isaac's chest.

"Want me to take you home?" Isaac suggested watching Madison squirm. She only nodded before walking away with him towards the road. Stiles, Scott and Lydia stayed behind so they could explain to Sheriff Stilinski what happened.

"That was probably the most disgusting thing I've seen in my life." Madison said as they walked down the road hand in hand. Isaac laughed as he agreed with her.

"I'll admit I have seen pretty disgusting things in my life, but that back there pretty much tops it off." They both laughed and spent the rest of the time walking in comfortable silence. It wasn't until they finally reached Madison's doorstep that she spoke again.

"Thanks for walking me home.." She bit her lip watching him. He only chuckled as he stepped closer to her.

"You want me to stay for awhile?" He knew that was exactly what she wanted by the way she smiled with guilt nodding her head. Madison's dad wasn't around when they walked in. She saw a note on the fridge saying he went out for a bit and would bring home dinner. Sitting on the couch they wrapped their arms around each other and watched whatever movie they could find.

"Want to make some popcorn?" Isaac suggested. Madison only shook her head.

"I still feel a little queasy from seeing that guy" She admitted putting a hand on her stomach. Isaac nodded in understanding and they continued to watch the movie until Madison fell asleep.

Madison woke up an hour later to an empty room and a daisy lying next to her. She figured Isaac must have picked it from the lawn and put it there as his goodbye. Smiling she took the flower and went up to her room setting it on her desk. Changing into more comfortable clothes she lied down on her bed with her laptop and went back to where she left off last night. She had made sure that she bookmarked the page so she could look at it again later, but after opening internet she couldn't find the link. Sighing in frustration she tried to find it again the hard way by searching through Google. Her luck had run out though. The only links she could find took her to pages with little to no descriptions and poorly drawn pictures.

"Worst. Day. Ever.." She groaned putting her head in her hands. That's when her dad popped through the door.

"Hey Maddy I brought home dinner" Madison jumped and glared at her dad as she calmed her breathing.

"Dad? Give a warning next time you get home and randomly pop in scaring me half to death." He only laughed and nodded before going back downstairs.

"Better hurry before the food gets cold!" He shouted from downstairs. Madison thought for a moment deciding if she was hungry or not. Just thinking of eating something still made her feel icky so she took a warm shower, put on her PJ's and climbed into bed earlier than she would have liked. She couldn't understand why she felt sick and downright horrible but concluded that it was just from seeing a man that was half eaten. Pulling the covers over herself she did her best to block out the images and fell into a fitful sleep. The strange thing was that she started having a dream of walking through the woods smelling something sweet.

* * *

Lydia had just gotten home and locked herself in her room. She was really starting to hate these "powers". Why did they have to make her feel like a psycho that belonged in a mental institute? Especially with the screaming! Why couldn't it be something more quiet, like sneezing or just a simple feeling of someone dying? She was already tired enough so she took a few pills to help her sleep, climbed into bed, and prayed for sleep to consume her. Thankfully it only took a few minutes before she was having a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly voices surrounded her in her darkened dream as images flashed in her mind. She tried plugging her ears, as if that would somehow make the voices go away, but it only intensified, as did the images. Blood, blood everywhere. The voices screaming inside of her head shouting at her. That's when Lydia sat up in her bed and screamed.


End file.
